


Whining - Len Kagamine x Reader

by orphan_account



Category: Vocaloid
Genre: F/M, Musical References, Song: Gigantic O.T.N., i was 13 when i wrote this okay ., kaito is paralyzed??? for some reason??, old stories
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-19
Updated: 2019-05-19
Packaged: 2020-03-07 15:32:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,192
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18876031
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Y/N is having trouble singing with enough emotion, and Len decides to help her out.





	Whining - Len Kagamine x Reader

"No! Stop, stop, stop, stop! Stop the music! _Miku!_ "

"Ehhhh~? What did they do wrong?" 

The tealette turned off the instrumental to the song, pouting as she looked at me. I sighed quietly, feeling a hand rest on my back as our manager stormed into the studio. I looked up at my duet partner and smiled weakly at him as Miku started flipping out at the music controls. 

"M-manager, they were singing the song _perfectly_ -"

"Please be quiet, Miku." our manager turned to the two of us, his moustache twitching as he spoke. "Y/N. What," he gestured towards my mic, "-Was _that_?"

I pointed to the mic as well and tipped my head to the side. "What was....what?"

"You need more power in your voice, Y/N! More feelings! Your lover _dies_ in this song, and I don't need millions of people hearing your robotic voice in their speakers when you're supposed to be crying!" he exclaimed, throwing his hands in the air. "Ever since Rin left, everything's been hectic with you as her replacement." he added exasperatedly, rubbing his forehead as if it would calm him down.

Oh yeah, that's right. I had nearly forgotten about that. 

Rin Kagamine, a famous singer, had fallen ill right before the recording of a whole album that was supposed to be out in stores in the near future. Her duet partner, her twin, was a male, so he couldn't sing the same parts that Rin had. As a result, I was sent in as a replacement, seeing as how I was a close friend to the group.

_Now that I think about it, why didn't they just ask Miku to fill in? Aren't her and Len dating or something? They would work way better together..._

I grit my teeth at the manager and the thought that crossed my mind. 

"That's not true!" Len spoke up, as if he had read my thoughts, though I knew he was just replying to our manager. "Y/N's been doing great with these songs!" he sent me a playful look, and I looked away, fighting a blush. "In fact, I'm surprised she hasn't lost her voice yet. It's hard to keep up with me," he said, and I had to bite my tongue to prevent myself from blurting out _That's what she said!_

But of course, it failed. The four words were out of my mouth before I could stop them, and when I was finished talking, I blushed even more at the shock on everyone's faces. I could hear Miku cackling in the background, and a thump as she fell to the floor from laughing so much. Our manager didn't look pleased, and Len just chuckled as I mumbled out a rushed sorry.

_Oops. Way to go for being immature, Y/N._

Manager groaned again, and gave me a sharp look. "Just," he breathed, "Make sure to put feeling into your voice, okay?" with that, he started to pace the studio, muttering, "We didn't have this problem with the other two songs before this one..."

I pushed my hands into my face, internally groaning. "I'm so stupid..." I muttered, peeking out from between a few fingers. Len dropped his arm from my back, and I hadn't even realized that he had pulled me to his chest when the manager was talking. He walked back to his mic, and I mimicked his actions, inhaling sharply. 

"Are we going again?" Len asked, gesturing to his mic that was in his face. His voice rang through the studio as Miku picked herself off of the floor and checked her phone. 

"Yeah, you guys can, but I gotta go," she said, standing up, her eyes glued on the device in her hand. "Kaito's awake, so I need to go see him," she looked up, her blue orbs glistening with sudden tears. "You understand, right?" she asked, and Len and I nodded.

"Of course, Miku! Go ahead!" Len said instantly, smiling and waving his hands to dismiss her. 

The famous teenager grinned and laughed, and ran out of the room, waving and yelling over her shoulder, "You can come see him, too!"

I smiled, before tucking a piece of hair behind my ear. Kaito, Miku’s childhood friend, has been bedridden for years after being paralyzed when he got hit by a truck. He can still breathe, talk, and move his arms properly, so most of the time he’s at his house, but there are still times when his condition gets worse and he’s sent to the hospital for a checkup. Today was one of the times that he’s at his house, and, since Miku checks on him every day, it was time for her to leave.

 _Also note that she usually leaves after they’re done recording… we should’ve finished this song a long time ago._ I bury my hands into my face and groan. _I’m a failure…_

“Well, you might as well go, as well.” Our manager spoke up, making me lift my head, “But expect to be here bright and early tomorrow for extra lessons, Y/N! 7:00 a.m sharp!” and with that, he twirled around quite angrily and left the room with a huff. I threw my hands dramatically into the air and sigh, turning to grab my bag. Len copied my moves, seeming awfully quiet, until we both left the studio, where I bid him goodbye, and he grabbed my arm, temporarily stopping me from walking away.

"Why don't we practice together? It's too stuffy in that stupid recording room for me to sing properly, anyway," he asked, smirking at me. Reluctantly, I nodded, and he dropped his grasp on my arm to hold my hand. I forced a blush away as he dragged me in the opposite direction where I was originally heading. 

"Great! Let's go practice,Y/N~!" he shouted, grabbing the attention of strangers. A few of them were teenage girls, and they gasped and squealed once they saw Len, mumbling out his name dozens of times like he was famous.

 _Well, he_ is _famous._

I let my hair fall in front of my eyes as I trudged behind him down the street. _Stupid famous people..._

☆*:.｡. o(≧▽≦)o .｡.:*☆☆*:.｡. o(≧▽≦)o .｡.:*☆☆*:.｡. o(≧▽≦)o .｡.:*☆

"A park?"

"Yeah! No one we know will be here, and we take breaks on the swings when we want!"

 _I've never seen him really be..._ happy _like this... he's acting more like Oliver than Len..._

The young one-eyed star popped into my mind, and I silently wondered if Len would look like the boy if he had a bandage over one side of his face.

"How are we supposed to sing here?" I asked, raising an eyebrow. "You don't expect us to perform in front of others as practice, right?" I hoped that he wouldn't make me, for I was capable of getting random bouts of stage fright, and today after the manager talked to me, I really didn't feel like I had the confidence to stand up in front of people and sing a song about distant lovers. 

Instead, the blonde laughed and shook his head. "I actually didn't plan on singing at all, I just wanted to spend time with you," he teased, poking my nose with a finger. Blushing, I crossed my arms across my chest, huffing. 

"Why did you even tell me that, then? I would've gone with you if you asked like a normal person..." I mumbled, looking him in the eyes. Len laughed his signature laugh, which sounded almost like a girly giggle.

"At least I'm not the one who threw an inappropriate joke at our hundred-and-something-year-old manager." he shot back, still giggling. I laughed as well, shaking my head. 

"Please," I stuttered between laughs, "He wasn't _that_ old."

Len ruffled my hair, startling me as he ran a hand quickly over my (h/c) locks. "You said ' _was_ ', Y/N."

Our laughs filled the air as we continued talking, until the sun finally started to set, and most people were heading home. My sides hurt from laughing so much as we talked about Rin and her strange obsession for oranges. 

"So she stuffed the oranges in her shirt, because she was afraid I would take them." Len explained, his laughter dying down to a chuckle. "When our parents found her sitting on their bed, they were shocked, to say the least." I giggled at the image I made in my head. 

"That sounds... wonderful." I rolled my eyes and grinned. 

"I know right!?" Len sarcastically responded, grinning as well. "Almost as wonderful as you making horrible jokes in front of our manager-"

I hit his shoulder playfully and groaned. "For the fifth time, I didn't mean it! Besides, I've never really sang a lot of songs that have a lot of emotions, so I was flustered and... I... I don't know." I faltered in my rant and sighed, shaking my head. 

It was quiet for a moment. I stared at my hands, the dim lights starting to create dark shadows on my palms.

"At least you didn't have to sing O.T.N." Len said softly, and I looked up, startled that he talked. He gazed into my e/c eyes as he added, "That song was painful." He raised his eyebrows playfully. I scoffed, turning away from him. 

" _Please,_ " I snipped, crossing my arms, “You _loved_ singing that song.”

"Oh, you caught me." Raising his hands in the air, he laughed again, and I felt my cheeks turn even redder if possible. “How could you tell?” 

I dropped my arms to my lap and stared ahead of me at the park, my eyes focusing on a blonde girl and a girl with cerulean hair as they played soccer together. “Your eyes always light up when you sing something you... _like_ singing.” I mumbled, and out of my periph, I saw Len turn towards the two children as well. “And your voice always goes up an octave when you’re happy with a song.” I tilted my head towards him this time, catching his attention once more. “Besides, only you would like singing a song about having a big-”

“Shh!” To my surprise, Len blushed and pulled a hand over my mouth. “There are children in this park!” he hissed, his eyes narrowing in anger, but a smile played on his lips. I grinned as well, happy that it was me making him blush and not the other way around.

“But,” he added, dropping his hand from my lips rather slowly. “I didn’t know you pay that close attention to me.” his smile grew as he spoke, “Do you like staring at me, Y/N~?”

Of course, I never got a turn in the spotlight for long, and now my time was up. My ears turned red as I started to stutter again. “N-n-n-no, you idiot! It’s just something I noticed! Everyone probably noticed it, because you’re just... you're just very clear with what your current emotions are! I-I-I don't know... W-why are you always out to g-get me, I-I mean not like _that_ , but y-you know what I mean!” I rambled, waving my hands in front of my face as if I thought it would distract him from the fact that my face was redder than the sunset. 

I felt something soft brush my cheek, and I froze, pulling back a bit to stare wide-eyed at Len, who had leaned in closer, his nose brushing mine. 

“You should probably be getting home, Y/N.” he said quietly, his eyes travelling all over my face. I looked away, feeling a little disappointed and embarrassed, but he added, “It’s okay. I’ll help you at recording tomorrow as a sort of makeup for kidnapping you and taking you to the park.”

My e/c eyes widened, turning back to face him. He was going to do that??? “L-Len, you don’t have to-”

“Nope. Not hearing it. Come on.” he grabbed my hand and practically dragged me to the house I shared with Miku and our other friend Luka. Once we got to the front door, Len didn't even bother knocking before turning the handle and walking in the house with me in tow. 

pulls her to her room and throw her to wall and jokes around with  
idk just do something

"Hey, Y/N, guess who just gained the ability to wa- _Len?_ "

A 'confused' Miku stood at the door, watching us with her big blue eyes. "Ooooh~" she said finally after a moment. "What's going on hereee~?" she asked, a smirk appearing on her face when I blushed and tried to hide from her behind Len.

“M-Miku, what are you doing here--?!” I stuttered, placing my face in my hands. Len slowly got up off of me, turning slowly so his fingers were still clasped around my wrists. He let go of my hands carefully, running a finger down my skin as if he was checking to see if he hurt me or not. He smirked, turned and walked past Miku, who was still standing there awkwardly. 

"See you at recording tomorrow, Y/N~"

**Author's Note:**

> This was actually written by me in December of 2014.  
> I'm starting to post the old works that I never let see the light of day just to see if anyone would like them.  
> It is definitely not my best work, but I wanted to make sure they got some exposure :)  
> Let me know what you think!


End file.
